Mountain
This is a gravity-earth combo heavy on creature and permanent control. Similar to god-killer decks, the Mountain deck enters a certain unbeatable state when its key cards are out, making it ideal for farming level 5s. Also, the Mountain features the (very rare) card Gravity Nymph, which is a rainbow deck killer, and thus does well against top50 decks. However, this deck lacks the early defense and late attack power of a god-killer deck so it often loses to or decks out against false gods. As I could only test this deck in the trainer (due to not having gravity nymphs in my own deck yet) I was unable to find out how well it does in pvp. Card List Mark of Aether (Very important as it is the only source of aether quanta) 10 gravity towers 2 gravity shields 2 unstoppable 5 elite otyughs 3 gravity nymph (very rare, this deck also functions with only 2, but not as well) 4 stone towers 2 heavy armour 4 pulverisor (rare) 3 protect artifact 3 quintessence Strategy Your goal is to live long enough to get out an immortal otyugh with 7+ hp, an immortal gravity nymph, a protected pulverisor and a protected gravity shield. Once you get this, your only worry is killing them before you deck out. This deck is usually as simple as wait to draw the right cards, play them, win, but sometimes there are decisions that can be made to improve your chances. Since this deck packs multiple of each key card needed, don't be afraid to play one without its permanency card, especially if there is another card in your hand. For example you have 2 elite otyughs in your hand but no quintessence, play one of them and start eating those enemies, if they kill it oh well, you still have the other one, and now they have less monster killing cards in their hand. If you get out an otyugh and can play quintessence on it, do. Don't worry about getting heavy armour or momentum on it, being able to eat anything that isn't blocked by the shield is worth infinitely more at the beginning of the game. If you already have one immortal otyugh out, wait for the buff cards before you play it. Smash elemental pillars before quanta pillars most of the time (with the pulverisor). This is because quanta pillars provide you with healing once you get out a nymph quanta pillars are worth 3 points of healing while elemental only 1, furthermore they always add to the same element, so you often won't be able to eat all of their quanta from that element unless you smash all their pillars. Smash shields before weapons most of the time. This deck often runs itself down to 5 cards or less when trying to take on 200 hp opponents, so anything you can do to increase your attack power when you're not in danger of dying is something to do. Robsta43 08:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC)